


Cooking Lessons

by sleeplesswerewolf



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Chefs, Cute, Human Disaster Clint Barton, M/M, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplesswerewolf/pseuds/sleeplesswerewolf
Summary: Clint just needs to convince his brother that he is a full functioning adult. The problem is, he's not. Maybe his new neighbor will be able to help?





	Cooking Lessons

Clint swears that the oven hates him. He’s actually one hundred percent sure that the oven hates him. Barney was supposed to come over that evening for dinner, just to see how he was doing and Clint is convinced that he can prove to Barney that he is a fully functioning adult who can take care of himself. The problem is, he isn’t. He can’t cook, he can barely clean, he can sort of take care of his dog. But Clint has to cook. He has to because then he can show Barney that he made the right decision, that leaving was okay. 

He sighs aggressively at the completely burnt totally black chicken. Well that is ruined. He dumps the wasted bird into the trash on top of his charred remains of mac and cheese he attempted beforehand. He’s running out of food. 

Just when Clint was about to give up and pick out a delivery menu, he remembered hearing how his new neighbor was a chef. Before giving himself time to contemplate his decision, Clint wiped his hands off and stepped out of his own apartment. He raised a hand and knocked.

A few seconds later, the door is pulled open. “Uh, hey. What can I do for you?”  
Clint put on his best smile. “Hey, I heard you moved in and thought I’d stop by and welcome you.”

The guy, totally gorgeous by the way, long hair, sharp jaw, dark eyes, and muscles to fucking die for, looked confused. “Oh, well, yes, thank you.”

Clint nodded, bouncing on his feet a little. “So, are you enjoying it? Good distance for work and everything?” That’s right, Clint, casually bring it in to conversation. 

The guy nods, “It’s nice, quiet. Uh, I work at LOX, the restaurant a couple blocks over so it’s good.”

“Oh, really?” What a complete surprise. “ You a waiter there?” Clint is such a goddamn liar.

Tall, dark, and handsome shook his head, “No, I’m a chef.”

“Oh my god! Really?” He’s a terrible human being. “That is so cool!” Now, a pause for dramatic effect. Look of shook on the face, eyebrows up, “Oh, hey, I’m actually supposed to be making dinner for my brother. Would you mind coming and, like helping me? I’m kind of a terrible cook.” Okay, now pray it worked.

From the narrowed eyes on hot neighbor’s face, Clint’s guessing it didn’t. “Subtle dude.”

Clint winced. “I know, I know. I wasn’t really lying. I only vaguely heard that you might be a chef. I did want to see how you were adjusting to living here. We haven’t really talked that much but, I’m the owner of the building, and I just want to make sure that everything is fine.”

“Oh, well,” His eyes widened, “it’s nice to meet you in person. Um, the apartment is really good. No complaints.”

“Good, good.” Clint shoved his hands in his apartment ready to walk back and call the pizza place.

“So, does that mean you actually aren’t a terrible cook?” The guy blurted out, hand shoved in his pocket too.

Cling chuckled, “Hell no. I’m absolute shit. I’ve already tried making chicken and even mac and cheese today and everything has come out burnt. I can barely make cereal.”

“Really? Jeez, that’s just sad. Well, come on lead the way.” The guy turned and tugged on shoes before stepping over the threshold and looking expectantly at Clint.

“Wait, seriously?” Was this guy really going to help him? Just like that?

The guy smiled and nodded. “Seriously.”

“Awesome! I’m just next door really. I’m Clint by the way.”

“Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you.” Clint pulled open his door, putting a hand out to Lucky. “Don’t mind Lucky. He just likes people. If he bothers you just tell him to go away, he usually listens.” Bucky bent down and started scratching the dog’s ears. 

“Nah, I like dogs.” He stood up, looking around. “Now, what did you want to make?”

Clint sighed. “I don’t know man. I just need to make  _ something _ . My brother is coming over tonight and I have to convince him that I’m doing fine on my own.”

Bucky snorted. “Good luck with that buddy.”

“Hey!” Clint smiled. “I can totally take care of myself.”

“Sure. So what do you have food wise? You know ingredients?”

Clint shrugged and gestured to his kitchen. “Root around as much as you like.”

Bucky hesitated a moment before searching every inch of Clint’s kitchen. Before long he was pulling stuff out to sit on the counter. Clint watched from the doorway, where he was petting Lucky and trying not to stare too hard and Bucky’s ass.

“Okay, pasta is always simple and easy so we’re gonna do Pasta e Fagioli.” Bucky said, checking over the ingredients.

“Ah, what?”

Bucky chuckled. “It’s a pretty simple Italian soup dish. I’m gonna go grab some more stuff from my apartment then we can start. What time is your brother supposed to be here?”

“Six!” Clint yelled as Bucky walked back to his apartment. A few moments later he was back, and sat a couple things on the counter.

“Okay, Let’s make something that will convince your brother that you can take care of yourself.” Clint had to mirror the smile on his face. 

 

It was about fifteen minutes until Barney was supposed to come and everything had, miraculously, turned out fine. The soup was simmering, keeping warm, and Clint actually felt sort of accomplished. Bucky was just wiping his hands on a towel when he turned to look at Clint with a smile on his face.

“See, look at that. You made Pasta e Fagioli no problem. You can totally take care of yourself.”

Clint laughed and shook his head. “Yeah okay, sure. Seriously though, thank you so, so much. I know we like don’t know each other and you really didn’t have to do this or anything, but I really appreciate it.”

Bucky lightly elbowed Clint’s ribs. “Nah, don’t worry about it. It was fun. Besides, now I can go and tell Steve that I talked to someone other than him.”

Clint laughed. While cooking, they actually managed to get to know each other pretty good. He was slightly looking forward to meeting Steve one day, yet at the same slightly hoping he doesn’t. “Yeah okay good.” They started walking towards the door. “I’ll let you know how it goes. Thanks again.”

“No problem Clint. Bye Lucky.” He left with another smile.

Damn, now Clint has a crush on his neighbor. 

 

The dinner went surprisingly well. Clint did come clean though and told Barney that Bucky had helped him. Nevertheless, Barney only tried a little bit to get Clint to move in with him and Laura. Clint couldn’t stop thinking about Bucky, though, and what he had done for him. That’s why on Tuesday afternoon, Clint put some cookies on a tray and knocked on his door.

“Clint. Hey,” Bucky answered with a smile. His eyes immediately went to the cookies.

“Hey, I made you some cookies to say thank you, you know for helping me with dinner.” Clint offered them up.

With narrowed eyes, Bucky hesitantly reached for a cookie and took a bite. His eyes narrowed further. “You liar! These are store bought!”

Clint’s eyes widened. “How did you  _ know _ ?”

Bucky laughed and grabbed his arm, “Come on you idiot, now I gotta teach you to make chocolate chip cookies. 

  
  



End file.
